Love triangle
by MissPixi
Summary: Thomas and Masaru find out that both their sisters have a crush on the same boy!  What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

The Love Triengle:-

Chapter 1

So everyone was at the DATS headquartes...a normal day or so they thought.

Thomas was typing something without looking at the keyboard just as I am now^^.Yoshi and Masaru were fighting over something as sighed,Augomon grunted and Gaomon just stared blankly as he usually did when he didn't understand what was going and Megume were flipping through a fashion magazine and commenting on every cute boy(they thought every by was cute:p).Keenan was sitting in one corner looking some what everyone stopped what ever they were doing as they heard a lot of shouting and asked,"Hey where are Relena and Christy?"All of them looked at eachother and finally Yoshi said,How shoud we know?You were the only jobless one here!Masaru grinned and Lalamon thought that gratefully they both agreed on this one thing atleast.

Relena came out running and then the matter asked Thomas to the girls said nothing and Christy just glared at her friend or lets say former anything the problem asked Masaru concerned for ,nothing at all came Christy's lie just like reflex was silent and for the first time noticed that the girls weren't looking at their brothers but instead were staring at Keenan as if he was some murderer who escaped from prison or something as ever are you looking so creeped out asked Lalamon to Yoshi in ...was all she could say and then shook her head vigrously to make sure she wasn't dreaming or anything and looked struggle to fight the giggle that wanted to be stared at it be true?What if it was?Or maybe ?Masaru sasked her ...she said half at all..."Whats so funny?"asked said nothing and decided to back off from the scene.I need to use the washroom she said and went off.

Thomas stood there staring at Yoshi and then at the girls and suddenly Miki's face played the same expression as Yoshi's Thomas losing his ability to think or was he not able to accept the latter is more never imagined that it would all ennd Blonde!Whats going on!asked Masaru who was getting suspecious girls said no left the DATS in different like your sisters don't get along any better that you do Lalamon brave digimon finally said,"I think both your sisters like the SAME PERSON..?"Both the boys couldn't face the !cried a love triangle!Yoshi then came asked her,"You knew it all the while,didn't you Yoshi"I just guessed it,not so hard you know...and maybe they DO like Keenan.I didn't want to interfere with your or your sisters' personal matters,thats offence!She grinned.I'm said,"I'm angry."Miki said,I don't really think you guys should barge in the problems concerning your sisters,let them handle it,ok?

So guys,the first cahpter of my first story!Hope you licked it.I'll try updating it as soon as Review^^!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yoshi was sitting on one of the benches eating and Lalamon was could she be so cool asked Masaru problem isn't hers came Thomas's was standing near the window and thought,"So thats why the girls were behaving so strangly had fought often.I wonder what Masaru and Thomas are thinking of me..."They want to kill you I bet replied Yoshi as if she was reading his mind.I'm kidding she jocked.

Thanks Yoshi.

Um...no probs!Just Chill and don't let it bother you dude.

Easy for you to say,think of like Masaru and Thomas liking you,who would you choose?

*The boys hide their almost tomato red faces*

WHAT?NONE!Kick me hard next time I try to make you feel better!*steams*

*Miki giggles*

With Christy:

What is her problem!That Relena!I hate knew I liked keenan always.I get along so much better with him than dosen't even feel comfortable with her rich life I'd bet!Hmm!I'll fight for him even if I have to fight tooth and nail!I wonder what Masaru has to say about this...who cares!

With Relena:

*She was sitting on the comfy sofa of her luxrious could feel the wet drops on her feal some one wipe them off.*

Tommy!

Hello Relena,I megiht be wrong(he sincerely hoped he was)but do you..er...

Yes,I like Keenan and Christy likes him too!

*She weeps*

Oh...I understand Relena.

You don't like him Tommy?

Oh no!Its all your choice sister.

Thanks Tommy!I love you!

Your welcome Relena,I love you too.

*Kisses her forhead*

Keenan's POV:

Oh great,now what do I do?

Christy or Relena?

Point 1:I been friends with Christy a long time,but Relena has only been friends with me for some time now.

Point 2:I'm uncomfortable around Relena as she is rich and she expects me to behave well but with Christy,it likes me for who I am.I can be myself with her.

Point 3:Relena never walks home with me but Christy does!

Point 4:If I ever go out with Relena,I'll have to take her to some luxrious place but with Christy,its fun as she dosen't mind anywhere.

So,its settled then...I'm meant for Christy.

*The next day at DATS headquarters*

I went in nervously and everyone stared at me with an expression I couldn't possibly make everyone except Yoshi,guess she is still pissed off with my comment or maybe she just didn't notice..I little does SHE know that I could use all the hepl I could even imagine!

Um guys,I started nervously,I thought about all this all I have finally decided ...er..I..um...I love CHRISTY!

Christy's eyes were filled with tears and so were Relena' sighed in relief,I believe and Masaru dropped whatever she was carrying and Megumi messed up the computer programme in the didn't turn but I could make out that she was trying hard not to laugh.I couldn't hepl blushing.

Christy cried,"I knew it!Thanks Keenan and I'm sorry Relena."

"Its ok."Relena sighed while Thomas wiped away her tears.

"Its all settled then cried!"Masaru."So can we have a treat or something?"he pleaded.

"Over to my place."said Thomas.

Boy must he be really relieved I didn't choose his sister.

So,its just us,"Christy and me"

I know its super lame!I believe its OK for the first fanfic(at least I think so),hope you guys feel the same!Reviews are always welcome^^.


End file.
